Not Alone Anymore
by The-Dark-Archer
Summary: “I didn’t even realize it at first,” Naruto said softly. “But… I realized you were always there for me, and when you weren’t… I felt so empty. I need you here with me, Sasuke.”
1. Chapter 1

Not Alone Anymore

**Not Alone Anymore**

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in the anime Naruto. I just made up the story. _

_A/N- _Whoo, it's been a long time since I've posted anything here. I think my writing style has improved a bit. Anyway, this story will be 2 chapters long—I can't say how soon I will post the second chapter, but I'll try my hardest to post it as soon as possible. Also, a warning: **in the second chapter, there will be yaoi (explicit sex between two men). If you don't like that kind of thing, don't read.** However, in this first chapter there isn't a lot of touching.  
This fic could be seen as either AU or not. When I wrote it I didn't intend for it to be, but as I reread it, it seems more AU to me. You can think of it in whichever way you prefer.

Please enjoy!

--

He was lonely.

That wasn't anything unusual. He was always alone. As long as he could remember, he'd had to fend for himself.

So why did it still hurt so badly?

Maybe it's because Sasuke had left him too. Naruto had expected him to turn down the invitation to Sakura's birthday party. He had expected Sasuke to crush Sakura's heart just as the pink-haired girl had crushed Naruto's when she'd told him he wasn't invited.

Yet Sasuke had given her an odd look, as if seeing her for the first time, and agreed. Leaving Naruto to talk home alone for the first time in a long time.

When had Sasuke become a part of his everyday life? Always rivals, sometimes friends, constantly seen together arguing about his and that. Naruto _hated_ Sasuke. So why did he feel so empty now that he left the blonde to go to Sakura's house?

Naruto stopped, abandoning the walk home to sit on a bench. A forlorn, unused bench, rather like himself at the moment. He sighed, unwilling to let self-pity take over.

So… if Sasuke wasn't here… what was the next best thing? Well… what about an _imaginary_ Sasuke?

Naruto grinned, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. If only his rival knew what was going through his mind _now_. He felt a little silly doing this.

Let's see… dark hair, in that familiarly messy style. Skin so pale it looked as if the sun never touched it. Dark eyes, the pupils almost invisible.

And then Naruto himself. Blond hair, whiskered face, tanned skin, and blue eyes.

_Wow,_ Naruto mused to himself, _ we aren't only opposites in personalities…It seems our LOOKS are completely different too._

So, now what? How about… the imaginary-Sasuke and imaginary-Naruto are sparring? Yeah, sparring. A lot of fun with anyone, but even more so when he was competing to beat Sasuke.

Sasuke, knocking him into the ground. Sasuke kissing him softly with those lips…

_What?!_ Naruto's eyes shot open as he returned to the real world. Since when has Sasuke kissing him been in his fantasies?!

He stood abruptly, legs shaking.

_Oh my God_… Was he actually _fantasizing_ about… about… ugh, he couldn't even say it! The thought of Sasuke and him _together_, like _that_, disgusted him!

…Right?

Now that he thought about it… it wasn't as bad as it had seemed during that accidental kiss long ago. The dark-haired boy wasn't actually _that_ bad-looking. In fact, he was almost sexy with that uncaring attitude… his passion only sparked when fighting with Naruto.

_No, no!_ Naruto began walking quickly, the setting sun shadowing his hair and skin dramatically. He couldn't be thinking about his teammate this way… _shouldn't_ be thinking about his teammate this way. Besides, they were both boys.

He instantly dismissed that argument as foolish, though. He'd seen plenty of people together with people of the same gender. Tenten and Temari, Neji and Shikamaru, even his father-like figure Iruka together with Kakashi.

Somehow Naruto's mind had forgotten about denying it. Maybe he hadn't noticed the feelings lying dormant inside him. Maybe he'd always forced the curious thoughts away until they rarely surfaced… but Naruto was fascinated with Sasuke. Not only that… maybe he was even—the blonde shivered—_lusting_ after him.

So… the question was, did _Sasuke_ not mind being with another guy?

Suddenly he blinked. He'd been walking without paying attention to where he was going, and he'd ended up at Sakura's house. The place where Sasuke was currently partying with his fellow shinobi—even if the thought of Sasuke partying made Naruto suppress a small giggle. He swallowed, suddenly nervous.

The brilliant sunset had faded to dusk during his walk, and the gray-blue light shone on the blond as he made up his mind, opening the front door, obviously left unlocked for visitors, and stepping inside.

It was so _loud_ in here. Shit, had the girl invited everyone _except_ Naruto? It was so crowded, and smelled of alcohol. Naruto rubbed his sensitive nose carefully. He suddenly felt alone again. Unwanted.

He was about to leave when he spotted a head of black hair. The person's back may have been turned to him, seated on a stool at the bar, but he'd recognize that thin body anywhere.

Now that he had a purpose, the blond stroke across the room, careful to stay out of Sakura's way. It wouldn't do for her to kick him out now, not when he'd made up his mind to talk to Sasuke. And to maybe—hopefully—find out if he wasn't against being with other guys in _that_ way. Though truthfully, Naruto had no idea how he would figure that out.

Nothing was more powerful than a determined Naruto. His earlier inner turmoil was forgotten, and all he knew was a sudden burning urge just to see Sasuke, to hear his deep voice.

He grabbed the shoulder in front of him, and its owner turned his head slowly. Naruto's heart did a victory dance—he had been right, this _was_ Sasuke! The brunet's face was flushed, his hand gripping a glass of obviously strong liquid.

"What're you doin' here?" Sasuke asked, the drinks obviously thickening his tongue. Judging from the empty glasses on the bar around him, he'd had _more_ than enough to drink for the night.

"Umm, just came to visit," Naruto said cheerily, changing the subject. "Jeez, what's up with you? You _never_ drink. Damn, Sasuke, that's a lot!"

Sasuke's gaze focused on Naruto's face more clearly. "I was lonely."

Naruto met Sasuke's eyes, startled. Sasuke… the great Uchiha Sasuke was lonely?! No way! All the fan-girls constantly swarming around him, the guys trying to befriend him to seem cooler… Even if he _had_ been lonely, he never would've admitted it, and especially not to _Naruto_ of all people.

"Er, Sasuke? You sure you're okay?"

Sasuke's eyes fixed back on his with some difficulty, it seemed.

"Yeah, shut up dobe." Before Naruto could retort to the insult, Sasuke had shoved back his chair and attempted to stand. _Attempted_. Only Naruto's reflexes kept him from toppling onto the ground in a prideless puddle of Uchiha.

Naruto groaned, letting Sasuke lean his weight on his shoulder. "I better take you home, man. Wanna say bye to Sakura?" He asked reluctantly. _He_ didn't want to confront the girl, but if Sasuke had thought highly enough of her to go to her party, surely the brunet would want to.

Sasuke gave a neutral grunt and shook his head.

"Alright then," Naruto said, shrugging. He put his arm around Sasuke to help support him as he made his way out the door, conveniently forgetting for the moment about his newfound desire for the boy currently only semi-conscious against his shoulder.

"Oh yeah, where… exactly… do you live?"

Silence greeted him. Naruto shifted his gaze to a sleeping Sasuke.

_Great…now…I guess I just have to take him to _my_ house. Oh, shit…must get dirty thoughts out of head…_

Sighing shakily, he made his way to his apartment, half-dragging a sleeping Sasuke leaning against his body. It was fully night now, and the moon was startlingly white in such a dark sky.

Finally reaching his apartment, Naruto fished his keys out of his pocket with one hand, keeping his other arm steady around Sasuke.

Unlocking the door, he turned on the light and dropped his keys on the counter. Hoisting the gently snoring boy into the hall so he could shut the door, he smirked. _SO, the great Sasuke snores. Aww, it's almost…cute._

In his sleep Sasuke didn't look nearly as mean. His pink lips were slightly parted, giving a small tempting look into his mouth. His black hair hung around his face, tendrils of it falling across his nose and cheek. Naruto wiped them away almost tenderly before quickly dropping his hand, embarrassed. Uzumaki Naruto was _not_ tender. He was… strong… and… heroic. Right.

Bringing the sleeping brunet with him, Naruto walked into his room. Nowhere else to put him except… Naruto blushed. Picking up Sasuke with a grunt, he deposited him on the bed.

Contemplating whether to change Sasuke into nightclothes or not, he decided to leave him. It wouldn't do to mistakenly grope him _now_.

Quickly changing into a loose undershirt, Naruto stared at the bed. Sasuke was sprawled over the sheets, lying on his back though his legs were twisted sideways. One arm was thrown out to the side, and the others back lay across his face, fingers slightly curled.

Naruto smiled gently. Wow, Sasuke really _was_ cute!

He carefully pulled the covers out from under Sasuke and tucked them around him. After closing the window drapes to shut out the bright moonlight and flushing heavily, he climbed in beside him, making sure to keep as much space as possible between them.

He didn't know how he possibly could've fallen asleep alongside the boy he was currently fantasizing about, but did so scarily quickly.

_Mmm… the heat was almost unbearable, his shirt sticking to his sweaty chest. And it smelled so good… Sasuke appeared in front of him, a wicked smirk on his face. A pale, pale hand reached out, tracing a burning trail down his neck and over his chest. He couldn't stop a small noise from escaping his throat, and Sasuke looked up, reddened eyes glinting. Sasuke gave a feral grin, stepping even closer and letting the heat crescendo to an inferno. He screamed, his flesh searing, yet he was unable to move back from Sasuke. Suddenly Sasuke was a demon with fire in his eyes and foot-long claws… but somehow wasn't scared._

His eyes slowly opened. From the faint light coming through the crack in the curtains, he could tell it wasn't past dawn yet. He was dimly aware that his body was slicked in sweat. Naruto sighed, rolling over and preparing to get more sleep—it _was_ early, after all.

It took him a moment to realize that there were dark eyes staring into his own. With a start, heat rushed into his face before instantly changing direction and pooling much lower.

Uchiha… Sasuke… was _in his bed!_

A split second later, he remembered why—and felt foolish for hoping for some other reason for this unusual occurrence.

This whole process of Naruto's thoughts took about two seconds—the exact time it took for Sasuke to begin to open his mouth.

Naruto realized that the man of his dreams (quite literally) was about to speak, and he focused his full attention on the dark-haired adolescent. Was he about to declare his undying love for Naruto? Or maybe ask for some help with a little morning 'problem'?

What _actually_ came out of Sasuke's mouth was what Naruto _should've_ expected he would say:

"What the fuck am I doing in bed with you, you bastard?"

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Not Alone Anymore

**Not Alone Anymore**

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in the anime Naruto. I just made up the story. _

_A/N- _Here is the second and last chapter! I will probably continue this storyline in the future, but I won't promise that it'll be soon. xD Part of me wants to write a really long chapter fic continuing this, but the rest of me knows that I'll put it off and never update, so it'll likely be one-shots or two-shots continuing this.

Lots and lots of thanks to my awesome beta, Crazy PurpleSage! Thanks for helping me, I hope I followed your advice well enough.

Please enjoy

--

The first thing he noticed was that his head really hurt. Okay, so that was a bit of an understatement. His head was _pounding._

The next thing he noticed was that he was in someone else's bed. Namely Naruto's, to be exact. He had only been in Naruto's bedroom a few select times before (and each time had been for an assuredly innocent reason—merely catching a glimpse of it from the hallway when the door was cracked open, accompanying Naruto as the blond fetched extra shuriken to spar with Sasuke), but he could recognize it anytime.

You see, Sasuke was in love with Uzumaki Naruto.

But that wasn't what concerned him right now. What was going through his head was: _where does Naruto keep his goddamn aspirin 'cause my head is going to explode!_

Then, common sense kicked in. He was in Naruto's bed, and if the warm body cuddled up at his side was any indication, Naruto himself was sleeping beside him. Sasuke rolled over very slowly to look at him, and then warily looked down at himself to double-check.

_Still clothed... okay._ Another stealthy glance assured him that Naruto was wearing his clothes, too.

So if they hadn't done—_that_—then why was he in Naruto's bed?!

Just at that second, the blond in question began to wake up. He slowly brought up a fisted hand to rub at his still-closed eyes, mumbling sleepily and rolling onto his side, facing Sasuke. His blue eyes cracked open, a bit of a shock to Sasuke after observing purely golden skin and hair. Such a contrasting color as the blue in his eyes surely didn't belong on that face.

Sasuke decided that now that Naruto was awake, it was a fitting time to ask him the pressing question—no, not where his aspirin was, that could wait a few minutes—but what exactly was going on here.

Just as he opened his mouth to speak, he saw Naruto's eyes widen impossibly and his face go through an amusing myriad of expressions—shock, hope, dejection, and then understanding.

Wow. He didn't even know where to _start_ analyzing that.

He quirked an eyebrow, not sure what to expect in response to his question, "What the fuck am I doing in _bed_ with you, you bastard?"He made sure to put emphasis on the word "bed". Just in case, you know, Naruto forgot exactly where they were lying together.

Silence followed the question, which surprised Sasuke a little. He had expected Naruto to go all hyper on him.

He could've _sworn_ he saw a small grin play at the corners of Naruto's mouth, but he wasn't sure when the blond instantly looked hurt and a little dejected.

"You mean… you don't remember?" Naruto was practically purring the words. Sasuke blinked. _What… the fuck. _Even as he told himself that Naruto definitely did _not_ sound sexy, he was fighting back a blush.

When Naruto scooted a little closer to him on the bed, all thoughts of aspirin fled Sasuke's head. Naruto surely didn't return his feelings… he was fairly certain of that. Or at least he _had_ been, before he had woken up in Naruto's bed and been practically _hit on _by him.

Naruto's next words rumbled low in his throat. "Nothing at all?"

Sasuke couldn't move. He almost felt trapped, frozen. _How was this happening?_ Was Naruto lusting after him? He had never given any sign that he did… Sasuke felt fear sweep through him. If Naruto only lusted after him, then this would mean nothing to him, wouldn't it? Sasuke didn't want this to be a one-time thing. If he did this at all, he wanted to be able to hold Naruto in his arms every night. He… he _loved_ Naruto! But if Naruto didn't—**  
**

His thoughts were cut off as he felt Naruto's lips press against his.

Before Sasuke could think about what he was doing, he was kissing Naruto back. He pressed his hand on the back of Naruto's head, fingers sliding through his unruly blond hair, keeping him in place. Sasuke felt Naruto move so he was hovering above him, his knees supporting him on either side of Sasuke's thighs and his elbows on either side of Sasuke's head.

He could hear _and_ feel Naruto's gasp as the kiss intensified, their lips warm against one another's. He felt Naruto press down more firmly onto him and on a whim Sasuke let his tongue flicker against Naruto's lips. When Naruto's lips parted, he slid his tongue inside. Finally tasting Naruto's mouth almost overwhelmed him.

Sasuke sensed an enjoyably warm feeling building up in his chest the longer he kissed Naruto, happiness spreading through him. Without even thinking about what he was doing, he broke the kiss. He kept his damp lips hovering just under Naruto's, their mouths brushing together as he said, "I love you."

Time seemed to stop as Sasuke realized what he had just done. His face burned with heat and he averted his gaze. His heart was pounding, and he wanted one thing—to get out of here, before Naruto would say—

"I love you too."

Sasuke froze, looking back at Naruto's face. The blond was smiling goofily, but tenderly, and his eyes were twinkling full of unshed tears.

_Is this actually happening?_ Sasuke kissed Naruto again; gently, lovingly. Their mouths connected, then released for air, over and over again, and one of Naruto's hands gripped Sasuke's.

Sasuke entwined their fingers together as he stopped for breath, closing his eyes and panting softly. Naruto kissed his forehead chastely.

"I never thought you would've…" Sasuke murmured eyes still closed.

"I didn't even realize it at first," Naruto said softly. "But… I realized you were always there for me, and when you weren't… I felt so empty. I need you here with me, Sasuke."

They kissed again, and nothing could ruin this moment—except Naruto's stomach rumbling loudly.

Naruto sat up, laughing softly. "Umm, sorry."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, giving Naruto a pissed look—but not really meaning it. "Fine, let's eat something."

"Sorry," Naruto said again, jumping off the bed and running out of the room. "Instant ramen!" Sasuke could hear him yell gleefully from the kitchen. He never could understand how Naruto was able to go through mood swings so quickly.

Sighing, Sasuke sat up and set his feet on the floor, rubbing his still-aching head and standing. He followed Naruto into the kitchen, where water was waiting to boil.

"Ramen, ramen, ramen," Naruto was singing to himself, fetching a pair of chopsticks from the cabinet. When he turned around, Sasuke was in front of him.

His eyes widened in surprise. "Guh, Sasu—" Sasuke's mouth descended onto his, cutting off whatever he had been about to say. The chopsticks clattered onto the floor as Naruto wrapped his arms tightly around Sasuke's neck, kissing him back feverishly.

They lost themselves in their own world, so when they heard the sound of water bubbling, it seemed like no time had passed.

"Sasuke, the water is ready, I have to—" Naruto was interrupted again by Sasuke's mouth.

Naruto pushed him away, stomach grumbling. "_Saaasuke_ let me eat!" He dove from the raven's reach when Sasuke tried to grab him again, seized his chopsticks off the floor and rinsed them in the sink.

He poured the boiling water into the container of ramen. "I hate waiting three minutes," He complained. "I mean, the ramen is _right there_, calling for me to eat it. And I want to so badly, but I have to wait. And it's so boring just staring at it waiting for it to—gahh!"

He moved away from Sasuke again, so his molester only managed to peck his cheek. Sasuke's arms wrapped around him warmly, keeping him in place as he trailed light kisses along Naruto's neck.

Naruto moaned softly, tipping his head back as he finally gave up, letting Sasuke do what he wanted. He almost forgot about everything except the feel of Sasuke's tongue smoothly flicking below his ear. _Almost_. Sasuke seemed to have forgotten that Naruto loved ramen more than anything, even if now it was tied for first place with Sasuke.

Naruto raised Sasuke's head for a small kiss on the mouth, before breaking away from him. "Let me eat!" He whined.

"Fine," Sasuke growled, seating himself at the table across from Naruto and watching him eat the slightly soggy noodles.

"Stop staring!" Naruto's mouth was full of food, but somehow Sasuke could still interpret his words. Wow, he really spends too much time with the blond if he could understand him when he was stuffing food down his throat. "You want some?"

Sasuke grimaced. "No thanks. I prefer food with more sustenance."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "You're so weird."

"You're the one who's weird, usuratonkachi. Don't eat so fast." He had barely finished speaking when Naruto's chopsticks clinked onto the table.

"All done!" Naruto said triumphantly. Sasuke's eyes bugged out. How the hell did Naruto finish that so quickly??

He didn't have time to speculate because this time Naruto was the one to kiss him first, and it was—oh god… so heated and full of passion. Sasuke was instantly too hot and uncomfortable in his dark shirt.

Naruto's tongue pushed into his mouth and he sucked on it, relishing in Naruto's light gasps and pants. When they paused for breath, their lips were slick with saliva and Sasuke's eyes were hooded.

"Bedroom," Naruto panted.

Sasuke's flush deepened, but he grabbed Naruto's hand and returned to the bedroom.

Naruto squeezed his hand before releasing it and climbing into bed.

"Come on, Sasuke, get on the bed," He murmured. His blue eyes followed every movement Sasuke made as the brunet took off his shirt before he arranged himself next to Naruto on the bed.

_Is this really happening?_ Sasuke's heart was beating so fast he could feel the pulse pounding in the base of his throat. He swallowed, rubbing at his neck to rid himself of the uncomfortable sensation.

Without warning, Naruto rolled onto him. Sasuke grunted, not expecting the extra weight that was pressuring his lungs. He was about to complain teasingly about it to Naruto, but was cut off as the blond kissed him enthusiastically.

He melted into the kiss, even as a niggling thought asked him, '_Why the hell am I on the bottom?'_ He forgot to think, though, when Naruto broke the kiss to divest himself of his own shirt, throwing it onto the floor unceremoniously.

Sasuke couldn't help but stare. He had obviously seen a shirtless Naruto before, but never had he had the chance to look as long as he wanted, admiring the subtle shifts of muscle as Naruto breathed, gazing at the smooth tan skin that glistened with a thin layer of sweat already.

They kissed again, wet and needy. Naruto's hips ground against his and Sasuke threw his head back with a whimper, eyes screwed shut. He could feel Naruto's mouth moving along his neck, and tingles trailed after his lips and tongue, creating an odd dual sensation.

"Naruto," Sasuke tried to speak, but his voice came out hoarse. He cleared his throat, and then tried again, one hand clutching at Naruto's shoulder. "Naruto, I want it. I want… you." It was harder to say than he would've thought—his heartbeat sped up even more as he forced himself to speak his feelings.

Naruto glanced up at him from his position just under Sasuke's collarbone. "I love you," He grinned impishly, but Sasuke could tell that below the teasing demeanor, he was being serious.

"I love you, too," Sasuke tried to restrain a smile, but couldn't stop the corners of his mouth from twitching upwards.

Naruto leaned forward to peck Sasuke's lips happily and then climbed off the bed. "Hold on," He said, sliding his pants and boxers off as he rummaged through a drawer in the nearby dresser. Sasuke was pretty sure he had an idea of what Naruto was looking for.

Sasuke watched Naruto's every movement, fascinated. He attempted to stop his eyes from trailing to his love's lower body but failed drastically. The blond was almost just as he had imagined, with his thick—

He felt his cheeks heat and hurriedly looked the other way. To distract himself from Naruto's alluring body and his own uncharacteristic shyness, he stripped himself of his lower clothes while lying down, tossing them onto the floor near Naruto's discarded garments. When he looked back up the blond was standing right there, his eyes filled with lust. Naruto moved so he was on top of Sasuke again, between the brunet's spread legs with every part of their bodies touching.

Everything seemed to blur together from that point. Two teens; in love, in lust; kissing, groping, and moaning. One of Naruto's fingers, slicked from the lube he had found, slid against Sasuke's entrance. It was uncomfortable, but Sasuke could bear it. He would bear it, because he knew there was more to come. Somehow he didn't care anymore that he was on the bottom, because his erection was unbearable and he needed Naruto too much to care about _anything_ at the moment.

More fingers were gradually added as Sasuke slowly loosened; relaxing and stretching for what was to come. When Naruto slid inside of him, connecting them in the most intimate way, Sasuke couldn't stop a sigh of happiness escape his lips. He was one with the man he loved, and nothing could be more important to him.

Their hips connected and Naruto held himself in place for a moment as they both cherished the feel of their warm skin rubbing together. Their heated chests were pressed together, and Sasuke hesitantly wrapped his arms around Naruto's back.

It was slow at first—gentle thrust, pull back, another gentle thrust. Slow but deep, with the pleasure slowly but surely building.

And then Naruto hit something in Sasuke and he was moaning unbearably, meeting Naruto's thrusts, calling out his name. He had never been so frenzied before, but now he couldn't stop himself.

Naruto was gritting his teeth, throwing his head back, gasping out Sasuke's name. He came suddenly and buried deep inside the brunet. Sasuke followed a few seconds after, viscous liquid covering his stomach.

Naruto rested in place for a moment, his weight comfortable on Sasuke. He moved off, groaning, to lie beside the brunet, molded against his side. Their pants filled the air as they slowly returned from their high. Sasuke felt drowsy, and as Naruto's breathing began to deepen he could see that Naruto had fallen into a light sleep.

After a while, Sasuke came to his senses. He slowly sat up, rubbed a comforting hand on Naruto's sweaty shoulder, and padded off to the bathroom. He wet a washcloth and returned, cleaning the drying white liquid off of himself and his love.

When he was satisfied Naruto was clean, he lay down beside him and pulled the covers up—the cooling sweat on them was making Sasuke shiver. Sasuke wrapped an arm around the sleeping Naruto, pulling him close. Maybe he didn't _seem_ like the cuddling type, but Naruto was just too cute!

Sasuke quickly slipped into a deep sleep. The last thing he saw before falling asleep was Naruto's peaceful, flushed face, and he instantly felt calm. He had the one he loved here with him, and all of his loneliness washed away.

END


End file.
